


For Whom the Bell Tolls

by Space_Dementia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Bad Jokes, Criminal Masterminds, Crossover, Gen, Other, Revenge, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know both yourself and your enemy, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_hat_with_bells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/gifts).



He'd liked to have killed her because she annoyed him so. She didn't have a power per ce. Unless you count the crazy gymnastic moves she did in his presence, but he didn't.

The jingling of bells as she did _round off, back handspring, back pike_ -or whatever- And that voice along with everything else, was just total sensory overload.

He had to silence her to keep his peace/piece of mind.

"Harley girl, what's the hold up! The hyenas aren't going to feed thems-Harley?"

" ... had an accident."

The Joker rolled his soulless, empty gaze away from the prone body of the only person crazy enough to follow him. Scraped them up to the man who was now sitting his chair looking down at his .... Their eyes met and Sylar's left shoulder did a little shrug before he looked away to let his fingers graze over his smiling lips.

"You!" The Joker rasped, letting his hand disappear beneath his lapel.

"Uh uh uh. I wouldn't do that. You see I'm pretty much invincible. So nothing short of total annihilation can't kill me."

"I wasn't planning on killing you ... not right away."

"I like your style." Sylar said while taking in his surroundings "for the most part."

Joker looked down at Harley on the floor, then cut his eyes up at the abomination sitting in his chair ( _HIS CHAIR_!!!!). He turned letting his shoulder dag before he shoved his toe under the carpet and kicked letting it flap over her. She let out a tiny grunt.

The other man droned on and on, but all The Joker knew was the feeling that almost blinded him, burning him until all he could do...

Was laugh.

"Well, you can't win them all, can ya?" he said as he rolled Harley up in the carpet then hoisted her weight onto his shoulder. A gloved hand fell out the mouth of the carpet. His eyes were flooded and stomach aching with barely contained laughter.

"Oh there's just one thing ..."

Sylar leaned back in the chair, kicking his leg over the armrest.

"Just some advice on how to make it in this town."

"Lemme guess. Take out your biggest competition. Cause on that front, I'm way ahead of you."

"Well, there is that," The joker said as he tossed the carpet out of the door, breathing in the stink of the Gotham river as the carpet rolled down the ramp that led to the waters. He turned in the doorway leaning against the frame to look back up at Sylar. "But there is also one other thing."

"Do tell."

The Joker's hand reached to gripped the invisible leaver hidden by the door.

"Be willing to go out with a bang."

The charge went off beneath Sylar. He didn't know what hit him.


End file.
